Legend
by 7Ultima
Summary: Total Persuades the flock to fly to England for vacation but things happen and sparks fly. Fang gets amazing new powers, And a secret is discovered in a large forest outside the city of Nottinghamm, and Itex's final downfall. FAX ALERT
1. Welcome to England

_**MAX POV**_

We were flying over England, Total thought it would be cool, personally I would have preferred California, but hey we just _love_ listening to that dog.

_**Max he doesn't like it when you call him that!**_ Angel mentally yelled at me

But he IS a dog sweetie, I answered, as if Total could hear what I was thinking. Or could he? I quickly ditched that thought._ A mind reading dog_, like Angel in dog form. ANYWAYS, I quickly shot a look behind me. I could see Angel trailing behind, holding Celeste. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then the Gasman and Iggy were talking to each other mid-flight. Nudge was looking below examining the foreign ground. Fang was looking ahead, pumping those strong midnight black wings of his.

_Mesmerizing__ aren't they Max?_ The Voice.

Well umm, aren't you busy torturing some innocent mutants?

**That's not until 3**.

Hardy ha Jeb

**Just admit you love Fang**. The Voice hit a sore spot there with that one, I mean I only love him as a _brother._

**Yeah sure you do**. Was that sarcasm? Naaa must've been my imagination. I glanced over at Fang again, he faced me and I quickly turned away. We decided to stop and land in a small forest, near a city called, Nottingham, wherever that was. Angel was looking around

"Wow the trees are really green here" Angel said.

"Yeah they ROCK" Gazzy yelled jumping onto a low branch. Suddenly Gazzy jumped back down.

"Either you wet yourself or that tree was really soaked" Fang pointed out. Everyone turned to face him.

"What?" he asked.

"You said more that a two word sentence! OMG Fang spoke, Fang spoke! I wish we caught it on camera! This is sooooooooooo mhhmhmhmhm." Iggy put his hand over Nudges mouth.

"Ok that's enough"

"Seriously though I doubt the erasers or flyboys will find us here" I stated, "Maybe we could stay a while" Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. We settled under some DRY trees and gathered some firewood. Suddenly a flame shot out of Fangs hand. We gasped and stared at him.

"Woah" he said "I got a mew power."

"Oh no, Fang don't!" I screamed. Then he did the thing I least expected him to do. He made it rain? Well at least that was what it looked like. And I thought he was gonna start throwing fireballs around, go figure

"Dude…..you have elemental powers….." Iggy and the Gasman said in unison.

I swear I didn't see it coming.

"Ahh the magic of England" he said as a threw a bolt of lightning across the sky.

After The Flock fell asleep, I got up and stared into the sky. You know just thinking and what not.

"Maybe if Fang got new powers here we might all get new powers?" I thought

**It's a possibility**. The voice decided to show its ugly mug. Then suddenly I felt a sweat (not prickle) on the back of my neck. I turned around.

"Couldn't sleep?" Fang asked.

"No" I said, I didn't feel like sarcasm today.

"Well that's good, because we got erasers at 6 'o' clock!" Fang warned.

"What's up freaks." Ari

"Do you even own a mirror?" I asked him

"Cute. Very cute. Now prepare to get your throats ripped out." Then the worst possible thing happened. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Fang's chest. Fang just stood there silent, holding his hands behind his back. Ari was looking pretty serious.

"Go on Ari do it see what I care, you can't kill me you overgrown puffball" Fang said. I begged him to shut up but _noooooooo_.

"Your pushing it Fangy" Ari warned.

"Your pushed it a long time ago dog boy" Fang growled. Something was wrong he had a glint in his eyes. The rest of the Flock woke up.

"Whats goin' on guys?" Gazzy yawned.

"Oh not much just that Ari is standing in front of us pointing a gun at Fang's chest and there are about 2 hundred other erasers surrounding us, but luckily no flyboys, so no FRICKIN BIGGIE!" I yelled the last part.

"Hey Ari?" Fang asked. "I _dare_ you to pull that trigger just watch what happens." Fang was scaring the whole flock.

"Fang stop it your gonna get killed!" Angel screamed.  
"Yeah she's right Fang stop it!" Gazzy yelled. Nudge watched speechless, and Iggy was studying the situation.

"Fang your friends are right you ARE gonna get killed" Ari said.

"I said pull that damn trigger Ari, it doesn't matter anymore nothing you can do will hurt me now" Fang said. I think I saw a tear. What the hell was going on with him today? He suddenly got these awesome powers then he's trying to get himself killed? He's got some explaining to do but first we have to sort these idiots out.

**Fangs going to expire soon**. My heart dropped like a 10 ton weight thrown out of a plane, which then landed on a rather large and sharp death spike which caused it to shatter into a million pieces.(million and one). Fang stood there, totally still, then I noticed the wind pick up. Note to self: Never let Total decide vacation destinations. The inevitable.

Ari pulled the trigger.


	2. The thing

It's chapter numero deux (is that French, Spanish or both

**It's chapter numero deux (is that French, Spanish or both??) yes I get confused between the two… anyways R&R but most importantly enjoy! Oh and forgive me if Max is a little OCC its kinda hard writing from a girls pov if you're a guy lol. **

**Legend Chapter 2: The "thing"**

The bullet was headed towards Fang, we all watched thinking that this was it, the end, but right at the very last possible moment Fang ducked. A simple yet effective move I must say.

"What happened?" Iggy asked, "what happened!"

"I'm alive Ig." Fang answered. I mean I wondered why Ari and the other two hundred or so erasers were just standing there. Ari still had the gun pointed at Fang, and the other erasers were totally still. Actually everything was still, not one thing was moving, the flock, erasers, the trees and there was no wind? What in the name of cookies was going on?? A tall shadowy figure walked towards me. In the midst of all this chaos I was totally confused.

"You should leave" The figure said.

"What why? I don't see what's so scary about this place." I answered. "Oh and who the hell are you?"

"Who I am is not important. Now obey my words and leave" This dude had a darker personality then Fang and that's _saying_ something.

"I have no personality" It said. Oh great it could read my mind, why wasn't I surprised. When I actually looked at this figure it wasn't a _solid _ figure, it was just a shadow with a body-like outline.

"Ok this is beyond crazy" I stated getting a bit bored of this.

"Yes it is" It answered, it really wasn't making any sense. "They're making new creatures"

"Wow I'm so _surprised_" There's the old sarcasm. "They always make new mutant/creatures or whatever you want to call them." I finished.

"Yes but they always used _human _DNA, now they're using ancient and alien DNA." Those words hit like steel. I mean _ancient and alien_. Ok this shadow creature was clearly mental.

"We fear you may not have the power to stop them so we are thrusting new abilities on the one who must be the sacrifice" This thing was really starting to freak me out.

"Wait you mean Fang is gonna die?!" I said

"Does he have the powers, if he does then yes he will die" It said. This was all happening so fast.

"Wait start again." I couldn't believe I was so laid back about this, I guess I was trying to pick everything up

"You and The "flock" were the first truly successful hybrids, Human/Avian, that the so called "school" created, next came the "erasers" Human/Lupine hybrids, then came the "flyboys" they were not hybrids, but they were robots, they have now made another breakthrough. With fossilized DNA from amber and meteorites, they created DNA replicas of the creatures that the DNA originated from." It began.

"Wait so your saying they're creating dinosaur and alien hybrids?" Ok this is so unreal.

"You're partly correct." It said.

"Partly?" This thing was making no sense whatsoever, but who knows maybe this info would be useful. I totally forgot the situation frozen around us.

"They are fusing the DNA with humans _and_ animals. So far they haven't been able to graft alien DNA, but they have made many _successful_ dinosaur hybrids" I stepped back. I'd rather have been mutilated by ten erasers then listen to what this guy had to say. Even though I knew this could all be a set up to trick us, part of me felt compelled to listen to this thing.

"I'm going to leave the rest to you, you have been warned. Take care Maximum. We will meet again." It said then faded away.

"That was totally crazy" I said to myself. The scene was still frozen,

"Man I so need to relax more." The scene suddenly burst to life.

"Angel watch out!" I heard Nudge cry. Angel quickly jumped out of the way of a charging eraser, who missed and rammed head-first into a tree, I heard a sickly snap then a crunch. Ouch that had to hurt.

Nudge was punching an eraser into the ground, everyone seemed different today. The Gasman shoved a bomb into another erasers mouth. I'll leave out the rest of the details, let's just say it was _really really_ messy.

"Gazzy I feel a warm red liquid on my face, please say it's ketchup" Iggy said, even in this moment of time I couldn't help but laugh. Meanwhile Fang was taking out 3 erasers at a time, using his "powers", I mean that thing said he was going to die, but I can't imagine that happening. Ari stopped shouting orders and answered his walkie-talkie.

The other erasers stopped fighting and retreated. I noticed Fang throw a quick fireball at Ari, setting his butt on fire. Ari ran around screaming then ran off, his face? Priceless

"Why Fang that was simply evil." I teased, then the flock burst out laughing, except Fang of course who flashed me a rare smile. Now that just made my day.


	3. Max Gets nervous?

I know I'm updating pretty quick but hey I can't stand leaving you guys waiting lol since this is going to be a rather long story with several twists (hope that didn't put any of you off

**I'm**** gonna start updating pretty quick but hey I can't stand leaving you guys waiting lol since this is going to be a rather long story with several twists (hope that didn't put any of you off!) I decided to update as often as possible so well yeah here's chappie numero trois (im not even gonna ask this time lol) Starting of Fax In this chappie so R&R and enjoy!**

**Legend Chapter 3: Max gets nervous?**

We started a new fire using Fangs new powers.

"Hey Fang, you think we can borrow your powers for our bombs?" Gazzy whispered the last part but I heard what he said. Fang didn't say anything, go figure,

"Um Gazzy? I don't think Fang would particularly like that, and I know I _definitely _ wouldn't." I told him.

"Sure Gazzy" Fang said, much to my surprise, my mouth was gaped open, Fang smirked , I bet he knew that would annoy me. Grrrrrrr sometimes he really makes me mad.

**But you still love him Maxie**. The Voice just had to chip in, and it did not just call me Maxie? Man everything's being turned upside down, not like it wasn't already upside down. (that doesn't even make any sense huh). Hey I love Fang as a _brother_, God some people never get it.

**You'll never get it at this rate**. Man the voice was piling on the wisecracks. I glanced over at the Flock, Fang had caught us some fox, yum. Nudge ate some almonds we found on the trees nearby, you would never guess how much easier life has been with Fangs new powers, I mean he can manipulate the earth to make like a wall of dirt to protect us, make it pour on the flyboys, to short circuit them. Part of me thought it was to good to be true, but if I've learned anything, it's not to take things for granted. We did the usual hand stacking ritual with Fangs on top of mine, then Iggy, then Nudge, then the Gasman, and then Angel plus we even let total in on it. I took first watch. I was kinda freaked out by what that shadow freak told me, yeah that's my new name for 'em. I looked back at my sleeping flock, Fang was missing?

"Hey" he said, making me jump out of my skin. (not literally of course)

"You've seriously got to stop doing that!" I yelled. Sometimes he really annoyed me, but that's what I love about him. I did not just say that.

**Yes you did**. Oh the return of thy all knowing voice. Don't you have someone else to bug?

**Yes but I can always make time for you**. I sighed.

"You okay?" Fang asked, converting back to two word sentences.

"Oh. Yeah I'm just dandy." Sarcasm city.

"Yeah now seriously, tell me what's up" he said.

"I just don't know ok?" I said.

"How can you _not know_?" he asked.

"Just lay off ok?!" I yelled, and then I flew off. Yes I flew off, and he didn't even _kiss_ me this time. I noticed Fang followed, he just never quits does he? The moonlight highlighted his features, making him appear part of the night sky. I had to admit he did look rather handsome. I turned on the super speed, and then I quickly stopped and hid in a tree. I was still in this forest? I heard a branch rustle, I did a three-sixty but I saw nothing.

"Huh?" simple isn't it.

"Boo" I screamed and fell out of the tree, and landed face down in the mud.

"FANG!!" I yelled.

"Uh oh" he said, yeah big _uh oh_

"You are _sooooo_ dead once I get out of this." I threatened. Then I realized he turned invisible to make me jump, but how he got there so fast I'll probably never know.

Fang flew down to me and helped me up. I flung a large handful of mud at his face.

"Take that Mr. Tall dark and handsome." I can't believe I just said that. The mud clot hit him square in the face.

"Still think I'm handsome?" He smirked. So, I did the sensible thing. I threw another mud clot. This one hit him in the chest, letting out a satisfying "oof".

"Nice moves" Fang said, and then lobbed a clot at me, he made it change shape in mid air, now it looked like a pancake.  
WHAM.

"That's cheating!" I yelled. "You used your powers!" Fang turned around then walked off, making a lightning bolt jump from one hand to another.

"So, you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Fang asked again.

"I don't know" I said _again_.

"It's like you don't trust me any more. If you recall we used to tell everything to each other." That what quite a speech, for Fang anyways

"But." I began.

"But what?" He asked.

"I just feel like you changed." I said simply, and that was the straight truth, it seemed everyone had changed. It made me wonder whether coming here was such a good idea.

I felt strong muscular arms wrap around me. I had to admit, I was nervous about telling Fang, I was confused about us. Especially after all that happened since we were at Anne's, and of course everything after, which might I add felt like decades ago.

"I'll never change, I'll always be Fang" Then he flashed another one of his rare smiles, which weren't so rare anymore.

"You know when Ari was about to shoot you?" I had to tell him.

"Yeah?" Fang said.

"It's like time just froze, and then I saw a shadowy figure walk towards me. It told me about the new experiments the school were starting." I explained.

"New experiments?" Fang clearly eager for me to go on. "Wait you mean more human hybrids?" he seemed so calm about the situation.

"Not _human_ hybrids, like alien and dino hybrids, I'm not entirely sure about the rest." I left out the part with him dying, he didn't need to know just yet.

"Let's go back" he said, it was like he was processing what I told him, _yeah he can't just reply like a civilized human being_, well he was only 98 human.


	4. Unexpected

I just had to reply to these reviews:

**I just had to reply to these reviews:**

**bfe111: I will be updating soon! And whether Fang dying is a test? Well you will just have to find out (I'm evil I know) evil laugh**

**Miz 636: lol thanks for reviewing so much and thanks for the info, I'll remember that. (tres) ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Legend Chapter 4****: Unexpected **

Me and Fang finally returned to the camp site,

"Where have you two been?" Iggy asked, was he holding back a smile?

"Shopping" Fang said, now that was smooth.

"Why haven't you got anything then?" Iggy, was getting suspicious, I hope he didn't suspect anything was going on….

"They didn't have what we were looking for." Fang said, I had to admit he was good at thinking on his feet.

"Fine ok. So who's gonna round up some grub, I'm starved." Iggy said.

"What's new with that" I laughed, if you've read our previous adventures, you'd probably know what we were talking about.

"I'll go." Fang said, and before any of us could argue he flew off into the sky.

"Well that's breakfast sorted." And with that final comment, I left Iggy and went to wake everyone else up.

**FANG'S POV**

I just offered to go look for breakfast, and when I say look I mean _hunt_, and boy was it difficult to spot animals through these thick trees. I landed quietly on the forest floor. Quietly is a word that could be used to describe the way I look, subtle,dark and maybe mysterious, but I know who I am, the others just aren't ready to know who I am under this mask yet. They are my family I care, they don't need to know yet, they don't _want_ to know. Your probably thinking "But what about Angel she can read minds?" well I'm just good at keeping things to myself, that's all I'm going to say for now.

I saw a rather plump badger, that would be a nice hearty meal. I'll spare the details for all you animal lovers, and squeamish folk. I decided to walk back to the campsite, just because I felt like it, and it would be hard to take off without getting tangled in the branches, but I decided to stick to the first one.

**BACK TO MAX**

Everyone was awake and ready to face the bright day ahead, except in our case, today

could very well be our last. Three cheers for positive thinking!

"Max where's Fang?" Gazzy asked.  
"He just went to catch us some breakfast." I said, ruffling his blonde spikey hair, which was noticeably getting longer. Not like it was really important, but when your in a calm state of mind you really notice the slight details.

**So your in a **_**calm**_** state of mind? **Well duh! Everything seems perfect, the forest, we have pretty decent shelter, but most importantly no ones attacked us ever since I saw that shadow freak.

**So I see you took my advice and went with the flow**. You could say the flow just followed me. Yes people I just felt like saying that just to annoy the voice, you know, like repaying the favour 'coz I'm nice like that. Then I felt a hand grab my shoulder, then I suddenly swung round and gave the owner of that hand a great big blow, upright the head, knocking his head back.

"You better watch who you punch." Oh crap that was Fang. "Here's breakfast and oh yeah, your welcome." I can't believe I just punched him.

"Sorry" I said, as Iggy picked up the badger, wait _badger _? Oh and a few apples as well, phew I thought Nudge was going to miss out again. Speaking of which where were they?

I quickly looked around, but I didn't see anything. Woah this was beyond weird. Then suddenly I blacked out, and all I could see was one dark figure.

_What just happened?_ I stood up in this pitch blackness. The figure walked closer. I gasped when I saw what it was, this shadow freak, was now less shadow, more freak. Metallic spikes shooting out of it's back, eyes without pupils, just black. Enormous black wings, pure black wings. The features were smooth and subtle, as if they were a cake, baked to pure perfection. A beautiful disaster.

"Who are you?..." was all I could say.

"That is a question I would like answering myself." A deep voice, I recognized it. It wasn't gruff and hard like an eraser it was calm and deep like a shadow come to life.

"Are you that thing I saw earlier?" I asked.

"Define "earlier"" It said, or rather He said.

"Well I mean during that fight, when Ari tried to kill Fang." I answered.

"Ah, yes I was there." It said.

"Can you be more specific?" This thing had a knack at ticking me off, like he'd been doing it all his weird strange life, but I'm just assuming here.

"Well I was there during the fight, what else do you want to know." Then the creature let out a chuckle that made my heart melt. Wait, that thing, it's voice, it looks like, no way.

"You just noticed?" It said.

"Your…a monster?" I said, starting to break down.

"I'm sorry Max, I was created to kill, to search and destroy, I have no other purpose." It said. "But I can't kill you. So then I guess this is goodbye"

"What do you mean!" I yelled at the verge of tears.

"Forget I ever existed, I am just a shadow of you, your training wheels, you don't need me anymore." It said as it faded away into the darkness.

"FANG!!" I screamed.

Suddenly I woke up, leaning on a damp tree trunk.

"What just happened?" I asked.

_You were dreaming Max._ Angel. It _was just_ a dream right Angel? _I'm not so sure Max, I think it's a vision of what's to come, but I really hope I'm wrong._

"A beautiful disaster." I heard Fang whisper as he unfurled his dark wings out.

"Such a beautiful disaster."

**NO IT'S NOT THE END personally I don't like this chapter, I feel it's too rushed, but hey that's just me, and my Microsoft word its playing up so yeah I hope you enjoyed and well I will be writing the next chapter. Oh and btw, just fyi (lol abbreviations rok) I do actually know what I'm going to write, I just thought I needed to emphasize that lol**


	5. Itexicon is back

Legend Chapter: Itexicon is back

**Legend Chapter: Itexicon is back**

That was really freaky, that _dream_? I hope it _was just_ a dream. Fang tucked his wings back in.

"What happened?" Fang asked, I think I noticed some worry, but that's not the Fang I know. Maybe Fang is changing… into that _thing_ I saw. Screw that.

"I don't know but there is one thing I do know." I said.

"Let me guess. Your hungry." Congrats Fang you successfully read my mind again.

_That's my job Max hehehe_. Wait, what did you say Angel?

_Oh nothing_. I glanced over to her, she was whispering to nudge, who was happily tucking into her apples.

"Oh Iggy this badger is positively delicious." The gasman said.  
"Why I cannot lie, your totally right." Iggy followed.  
"Meaty goodness" Fang chipped in.

"Umm guys?" I began as Nudge ran off, probably being sick.

"I'll go talk to her." I shot the bird at Fang. Why just Fang? Well that's because Iggy couldn't see, and Gazzy was too young. I sat next to Nudge, who was also sat cross legged on the forest floor, 3 or so trees over.

"Hey you okay?" I asked, I tried my best to sound like a mom, but there's only so much a 15 year old girl can do.

"They make me sick sometimes." Nudge seemed more sad then angry. I'm guessing it's not the boys that are bugging her, even though they can be _really_ annoying.

"It's not the guys is it" I said. I noticed a dark silhouette against the tree. Guess who? Fang.

"You know you can talk to me as well?" Fang said, "I'm not as evil as I look." Fang chuckled.

"Yes you are as evil as you look! If not worse! You will never understand _real emotion_! How can I talk to someone like _you_!?" Nudge yelled at Fang. Fang said nothing and walked off.

"Nudge what was that all about?" I tried not to get angry as that wouldn't help.

"Fang…. Is a monster. How can he not care about all this, all he cares about is _killing_ did you ever consider he might be a spy from Itex?"

**She has a point, maybe Fang is a traitor, a **_**double agent**_**.**

No way is that true, but the Voice never lied before. At that moment, time froze again, the wind became still.

"Welcome back shadow freak." I said, knowing what was coming.

"I see your not afraid." It said.

"Well I'm not, and I wasn't before." I answered.

"Well I'm sure you can wait a bit longer." It said. "Oh and I'm not Fang."

The shadow freak disappeared. I let out a long sigh. As if it wasn't bad enough that we had Itex on our butts, now we have shadow freaks as well. The thing that scares me though, is that Fang's one of_ them_, and no I don't mean Itex.

**Ok short chapter, sorry to keep all you people waiting. I just started my holiday/vacation, so I'll be cramming in the hours. And a big thank you for my 9 reviews, even the flames (thank god there aren't any) and ill be posting the next chapter up within the next few days. R&R and enjoy.**


	6. Winter frost

Legend Chapter 6:Winter freeze

**Legend Chapter 6:Winter freeze**.

We woke up this morning calm and refreshed, after last night's hullabaloo. A cold frost, gripped the forest. Well the trees had all lost there leaves, looks like it snowed last night.

The rest of the flock was shivering like hell, wait isn't hell supposed to be hot? Eh never mind. You guessed it Fang wasn't shivering, he just looked so out of place in all of the whiteness. My angel of death. Angel giggled.

"Angel!" I yelled out loud. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"Uh Max are you ok?" Gazzy asked, putting on his most innocent smile. I pretty much guessed Angel told them, darn.

"Angel of death!? Ha!" Iggy laughed.

"Awwww Max that so cute." Nudge smiled at me. Angel just sat there giving me the most adorable smile ever. Wait no, shes probably controlling my mind.

"What are you guys talking about?" Fang walked over and asked us.

"Oh how Max thinks you're her Angel of death." Angel, oh so innocently stated. Fang let out a low chuckle.

"Ah I see, well I'm no angel." He glanced over at me. I have to admit, Fang and snow are pretty good together. I quickly felt my cheeks heat up and I turned my head down.

"Uh guys we have to um, go get some food." I said quickly.

"Okay, me Angel, Nudge and Gazzy will go. You and Fang need some private time." Iggy grinned as he and the flock, minus me and Fang, took off.

Fang sat there lighting a flame to keep us warm.

"So, I'm your angel of death?" Fang asked.

"Oh, um, I, well." I stuttered, that boy can mess with my mind.

"Are you stuttering." Fang asked. I swear I just wanted to lean forward and kiss him, but sadly for me, life isn't so easy.

"I'm not stuttering, I'm shivering, it's cold." I said. Fang started a small fire.

"Warm enough" he said.

"Oh if only you knew" I whispered to myself. I remember what Nudge said to Fang last night

_Flashback_

"_You know you can talk to me as well?" Fang said, "I'm not as evil as I look." Fang chuckled._

"_Yes you are as evil as you look! If not worse! You will never understand real emotion! How can I talk to someone like you!?" Nudge yelled at Fang. Fang said nothing and walked off._

I have to say, that was unlike Nudge.

"What's it like?" Fang asked.

"What's what like?" I asked back.

"Having people understand you, love you, care about you." I felt his pain. To this day I don't understand why this happened, all this misery torture, I never knew that Fang had pain as well. Fang just seems, invincible.

"It feels good, nice and warm inside, gives your life meaning, and hope for a future." I said. The past few days have been strange, emotions flaring, the new Fang, the shadow freaks. What the heck is going on? If you have any ideas, send me a letter at….Well never mind.

**Max you love him, you know it, tell him. Now. **No way, Fang is Fang, he doesn't know what love is!

I couldn't believe I just said that.

**Max tell him you love him, get it over with.** But! **Just tell him Max.** What if he doesn't love me back!?

**Then that's a risk you should be willing to take. ** I felt the voice leave my mind. Thank

The Lord.

At that very second I caved. I leaned forward and kissed the second in command.


	7. A Ruined Dream

**Legend Chapter 7: A Ruined Dream**

Four voices were calling my name, I realised my eyes were closed.

"Max are you okay?" Angel.

"Ugh, yeah I think I'm ok" I answered.

"Max what the heck happened? You just passed out!" Iggy said. Wait so that was just a dream, _another dream?_ I looked around the group. I counted, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total. Where was Fang?

"Guys where's Fang?" I asked.

"Well…" Nudge began.

"He kinda…" Gazzy

"He disappeared." Iggy

"What!" I yelled, "what do you mean _disappeared_!"

"I mean like _poof_ he just vanished" Iggy said.

"But you were supposed to be on watch!" Back to moi.

"I _was _on watch, one second I looked back, then when I looked again about two seconds later he wasn't there!" Iggy yelled back, "and what was scary, was that I didn't even hear him." Now for those of you who haven't picked up yet, Iggy is blind. The whitecoats tried to experiment on his eyes, but it all went wrong and he ended up blind. Blind people generally have enhanced senses, and I don't know anyone better then Sir Iggy himself. If Iggy can't hear it, it's not making noise.

"But….you….he….." I couldn't go on."

"Guys lets leave Max alone for a bit" Angel whispered to the flock.

"Ok" they all replied. The flock left the room. Wait I was in a _room_? I'd ask about that later. Man so much stuff has happened and so fast, this is definitely worse than our _usual_ routine, of ; Fly, fight for our lives, and finding food and shelter. Oh and saving the world. So that means that I didn't kiss Fang? I couldn't dwell on it.

The bedside clock stopped ticking.  
"The return of shadow freak." I said.

"Are you prepared?" It asked me.

"Prepared for what." I said.

"For the greatest adventure you have ever seen" It said.

"You sound like a travel agent." Good ol' Max.

"Itex must be stopped once and for all." It said again.

"You will get one last chance," It began. "Summer solstice, we will help you. If you fail. The world is doomed." Okaayyy this guy obviously has no life.

"Maximum Ride, you are the only one who can stop them, you and the chosen one" It said.  
"Dude seriously, I don't have a clue what you are talking about. Oh and I was planning on stopping Itex _anyway_."

"One last chance, two years from now, at the summer solstice, at Stonehenge. That's all the information you need. Be prepared. Here is your friend, We improved him a little."

Fang walked through the door. Shadow freak: infinite Me: 0.

**OK sorry about this really late update, loads of stuff has been going on, I promise I will try my absolute best to update more regularly. So , Sorry sorry sorry!**

**-James **


	8. A Time For Training

**Legend Chapter 8: A time for training**

Fang walked in. I noticed something weird about him.

"Fang….." I said quietly. No response. I knew those shadow freaks had something to do with this. Grrrr why does everything have to go wrong. First the new powers, then the erasers, then that dream, and the second dream, and now we have the shadow freaks and Fang.

"Alone." He whispered,

"Your not alone" I said. Then he lunged out at me. I quickly moved out of the way. Fang's hand shot through the air and crashed into the window shattering it. I took this as a chance to fly out.

"You can't escape." He said. Ok so let's look at the situation. I'm in a parking lot, my best friend has turned bad and is trying to kill me, and my sleeping flock is in the hotel, overall its been a great day.

**Max you have two choices here, save him or kill him**. Well the second one was out of the picture.

I heard him swoop down behind me, so I span around and lashed out at him. Not even a flinch. As you're probably wondering, _hey why are you fighting your best friend? Max what the heck is wrong with you!_ Well this isn't my best friend, this is something else. I'm pretty sure Fangy can take the heat. Speaking of heat, his hand lit up in flames.  
"If I were you I would surrender now, before it gets too painful." I had never been afraid of a fight, but after all these recent events I'm not so sure any more.

"Fang please stop it." I begged, I just decided to give up.

"Fang? Pathetic" He said. Maybe I was going crazy, but either _Fang here_ called me pathetic, or this wasn't Fang and he was calling the _real_ Fang pathetic.

**It is Fang. Yet it isn't Fang**. Oh well that helped.

"I just want my friend back" I pleaded.  
"He's more than a friend to you, your just too blind to see it yourself." It said.

"Yeah he's my _best _ friend, and don't you forget it." I answered.

"Admit it and I shall let you friend go." It said, "Admit your feelings."

"Oh not you too." I said.  
"Do you want your friend back." It said.

"Yes more that anything!" I shouted.  
"Well then admit you love him, admit that you cannot live without him by your side." It said again. Even these creatures were trying to get us together. What is the world coming to.

"Okay fine, I love Fang" I hope that freak was happy. I felt the wind die down.

"That's step one of your training complete." Huh?

"Fang?" I asked.  
"Ouch, my head hurts." Fang was back at last. The rest of the flock came running out. I hoped they didn't hear what I said.

"Hey Fangster, you hear what Maxy poo here said." Iggy asked, whilst holding back a grin.

"No what?" Fang asked.

"Well let Max tell you" Angel said. No!

"I love you Fang." I said, Angel's mind control. I looked down. This was probably the most embarrassing moment in my entire life.

"Ah I see." Fang said.

"What no action? Gazzy you can put the camcorder away" Iggy sighed.

"Wait you have a camcorder?!" I said.

"I'll be right back" Iggy said, then he ran away with Gazzy trailing close behind him.

Nudge was quiet, she looked at Fang.

"You've turned into a monster, I could never trust you" Nudge said as she ran off.

"You'll always be like a dad to me Fang" Angel hugged Fang. Fang kneeled down and hugged her back. Then Angel let go and walked back to the hotel.

"I'm sorry about all this Max, I don't know what's going on with me. I feel changed." Fang explained.

"I know what you mean." I said.

"So about what you said earlier." Fang cleared his throat. "I love you Fang." He said in a high pitched voice.

"I uhh Angel made me say it." I said quickly. Fang walked towards me.

"But you know what? I love you too" I felt his breathe on my face, as he ran away. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Hey wait, what did you just say?!" I yelled chasing after him.

Well we have two years to prepare ourselves, lets make the most of now.

**Ah yes the end of another chapter, and yes my name is James, (you know who you are) Kudos to all you reviewers you make it worth writing these stories. So thank you all, even if you don't review it's just as important to enjoy these stories. So I'll try and update more often. So R&R and enjoy!**


	9. A Legend Begins

**Legend Chapter 9: A Legend Begins**

I flopped down on the hotel bed, this was pure bliss, I mean we actually have _a bed_, I know it's like so cool right? I thought about the recent events, I mean the world has totally lost it. So much happened so fast, I mean Fang has had it worse then the rest of us, still I think we should just forget about this for now. You know, go back to the way it used to be, fighting for our lives, shelter etc. Speaking of _the usual_ we haven't seen erasers since the forest incident, and we haven't seen flyboys since like forever. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hello." A young girl said, about Nudges age.

"Umm I think you have the wrong room." I said.

"I have the right room." She said. Looks like another freak moment.

"Let me guess, your another shadow freak who's gonna tell me about the two year thing?" I said.

"Yes, why yes I am, but I'm not a _shadow freak_ as you call them." she said.

"What's this all about any way?" I asked.

"Itexicon have gone too far, like my predecessor said, you have one chance." she repeated.

"So what's happening to Fang?" I asked.

"He is being prepared for the End." she answered.

"Whoa whoa whoa." I began "What's all this _The End_ stuff?"

"Enough has been said." And with that bombshell, she left. I closed my eyes and began to drift.

_What is going on…….._

_Mutants……Dinosaurs…..Aliens……..Itex………..Shadows…_

_Fang………..New powers……..Two years………Sacrifice……Death._

_The End_

**3****rd**** Person**

The sun set on that day, Max and her flock fell asleep at there hotel. Not much happened, but what did happen was life shaking. Stonehenge, Two years, and the Summer solstice, and what does Fang have to do with this. Questions, lots of questions. Max was asleep, dreaming about fighting erasers, escaping the school for the first time, saving the world, and kissing Fang. Talk about your perfect moment.

_A Legend Begins_

**This can be the end, but if I get FIVE reviews, asking me to continue then that's exactly what I shall do, oh and if you do want me to continue, feel free to share ideas, or anything you would like to contribute in a review or message, you will get full credit if it's included. That's all I have to say this time R&R and enjoy!**

**-James**


	10. Link to Sequel

This is the link to the new sequel to Legend

Horizon:

.net/s/4757289/1/Horizon


End file.
